Right Here With You
by YueSoEul
Summary: It's Christmas, or at least it was for just a couple of hours. So Yi Jeong was having a long talk with a nice company and realizations that came a long way which made someone happy. Eavesdropping had never been delivered a better result than this.


**Disclaimer & Rights**

I don't own **Boys Before Flowers**, **Boys Over Flowers**, **Hana Yori Dango** or **Meteor Garden**. I am not even associated with the mangaka, actors, editor, director, publisher, producer or any immediate or far off people related to the movies, anime and/or the original Manga. All canon characters are borrowed from the original creators and portrayal of actors of each role. The original characters and storyline, however, is mine and I'd appreciate it if it would not be duplicated, plagiarized, re-translated without my consent anywhere on and off the web or any printed copy – yes that includes your school newspaper. The story is purely fictional and has nothing to do with anyone dead or alive – none that I know of at least.

* * *

The faint sound of cries woke the man from his slumber. He stirred, blinking his sleepiness away before turning to get up, letting his legs hang by the bedside. He inhaled deeply, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes darted at the clock which read two. It had only been a couple of hours since he had gone to bed. As he sat, trying to find the energy to get on his two feet, the bed move a little; he turned, watching his wife stirred awake as well.

"Shh... Go back to sleep, I'll get her," He tucked the sleepy woman back under the covers. She nodded sleepily and fell back to sleep without another thought.

He took a minute to watch her serene expression, tucking the strand of her loose hair behind her ears before padding away to the baby's room which was only next door. He had it especially decorated – of course with his wife's approval – months before the baby was even due to arrive. Needless to say, they were fairly excited, he, even more so. Never in his life had he ever thought he would ever be blessed with such a life. He had always expected his life to turn out like his father, then, there she was – she took him by the hand and his life was never the same.

The colours yellow and soft blue greeted him the moment he walked into the room. On one side of the room there was a small blue armchair sitting just beside the crib. There had been many days where he would return from work and find her sitting in that particular chair, nursing their baby to sleep. He would then sit by her side, contentedly watching the small human being they had created slipped into her dreamland.

"Shh... Yi Eul, Appa is here," He picked up the child from the crib.

The child's cries slowly subside as he hummed and walked around the room. The feel of motion and the sound of her father's voice calmed her down easily. It had always been like that, he remembered the first night they had brought her home. Neither of them had any sleep as Yi Eul would start to cry as soon as she was put down in the crib. So, they had to take turns, holding her. It was something, but, he had loved the moment seeing he was sharing it with someone he truly cared about.

xxxxx

"I think we can put her down now," His wife had whispered slowly so that she would not wake the baby up.

He nodded. "Now?"

"Now is as good as any other time," She agreed.

Carefully, he placed the week old baby in the crib. Three... Two...

Cries filled the room. Both parents exchanged a quick look before chuckling easily. They were exhausted and have yet had the time to settle ever since their return from the hospital, but, there was something about being there with their first child that was so magical.

He motioned to take the baby, but, she stopped him. "Let me,"

He nodded, watching her gracefully retrieving the small miracle. "She's beautiful," He murmured, tracing his thumb on the baby's cheek that had stopped crying as soon as she felt the warmth of her mother's embrace.

"You're just biased," His wife said pointedly.

He smiled, "No, she is beautiful, like her mother,"

Her cheeks reddened at the compliment. Years had gone by and even as she held their first born in her hands; his compliments still get to her. He had never failed, not even once, to remind her that he loved her every day.

"Not like her dad?" She joked back.

He chuckled easily before speaking, "Girls are suppose to be as pretty as their mothers and sons are suppose to be –"

"As arrogant as their father?" She teased

He smiled, "I deserved that,"

He knew she was teasing him, but, he knew there were some truths in the jokes. He was arrogant, selfish and he was a jerk to her. He wasn't sure how, but, he got seriously lucky. After all his antiques, she still gave him the benefit of the doubt and when he asked, she actually said yes. He just wanted to thank the Gods, of all the things he had done wrong, he must have done something right for if he hadn't; she wouldn't have been in his life.

xxxxx

"You know Yi Eul," He stopped humming and began to speak.

However, he continued his walk around the room, holding the baby close to him. The sound of the silent night was making him nostalgic. He was a lucky man indeed and he knew that better than anyone thought he would. The thought of her in his life...

"I hope you'd grow up to be exactly like your mother," He confessed.

He knew that the child would not understand a word, but, he felt like he should say it anyway. Maybe, somewhere in the corner of the child's memory, she would remember the conversation he had with her, the first one about her mother whom her father loved dearly.

"Exactly like your mother," He stated, patting the child slowly. As if understanding her father's words, the child moved slightly in his embrace.

"Someone who is kind, loyal, honest and sweet,"

He remembered his first meeting with her. It had been about Jun Pyo. Of course, back then he thought he was doing his friend a favour. At first, he thought that she was just like every other girl. He had thought she would fawn over him and would do as he asked of her. But boy was he ever so wrong. She had basically slapped him with a verbal wet fish and left him speechless. That was the first blow to his ego and was definitely not the last. Though, that was not all she was, she was so much more...

"Someone who believes in all that is good, someone who have faith in the person she loves,"

He was a royal idiot. He didn't know – He should have at least anticipated it, but, he did not – that she would be waiting for him outside of his studio with a gift. It was Valentine's and he was planning to spend it like every other Valentine's he had spent before her; drunk and wasted. He didn't care, whatever the name of the girl that was hanging onto him, he had already forgotten her. But then, there she was, the one girl that could make him remember and impossible to forget. She was standing there, looking as innocent as ever. He would have run towards her. He wanted to, but, he was scared – so, he did what he did best, he pushed her away.

"Someone who is contradicting, graceful and dignified,"

She was something else. He wasn't expecting to see different sides of her. The way she handled herself, how she was hold her head high even when moments before that she was crying on the street. He had expected her to fall, he didn't expect her to play the role so efficiently and shove that good for nothing ex-boyfriend of hers down where he belonged. In that moment, even he hated to admit it; she was stealing his breath away without even trying. In that moment, he was a little scared; a little scared because he was slowly falling.

"And someone who is forgiving,"

He didn't think he would get it. The second chance when she walked away from him. He thought that was the end and he was at the verge of losing himself. He could lose just about anything, just not her. So, with what little courage he had, he asked, not in so many words – for her heart. She had given him – the second chance and she had waited for him even with only a tangible promise. She was someone who was no match in his eyes. She was perfect.

"I really hope you'd grow up to be just like her," He said wishfully.

He continued to pace, the child in his arms had long fallen back to sleep. Whatever that was scaring her awake had been chased away by her father. She was safe, loved and happy. Slowly, he walked back towards the crib, placing the sleeping child within it. He stood, watching over her, pleased to see her peaceful expression.

"Sunbae," A soft voice called out, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned, finding a woman in her late twenties standing by the doorway, he didn't know how long she had been standing there and how much she had heard but, even in the dimmed light she looked as breathtaking as ever. He was, of course, surprised to see her standing there; he had thought sleep would have taken her deeper into the dreamland. Still, he smiled as she walked towards him. Their hands naturally intertwined as soon as she found her place beside him.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" They had similar conversation a thousand times over, yet, he kept asking the same question.

She smiled hearing the same question all over again, "She is,"

"This isn't a dream, right?" He asked, there were fear in his voice.

His grip on her hand tightened, seeking reassurance that he was indeed awake.

A smile formed on her face again, "No, it's not," She understood his fears perfectly. She shared them, sometimes, she found herself asking the same question.

"If it's a dream," He thought aloud, "I wish I'd never wake up from it,"

She turned, caressing his face with her palm, "Does this feel like a dream?" She asked before pulling him down towards her, kissing him feverishly.

It didn't take a lot for him to respond. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, welcoming the feel of her lips on him. It felt real, it felt right.

After what felt like the longest time, he broke the kiss reluctantly. His eyes fixed into hers, again, thanking the heavens for granting her presences in his life, "No, it's something else,"

She laughed sweetly, slapping his shoulder. "By the way, Happy Christmas, sunbae,"

"Christmas?" He asked dumbly, trying to remember the time of day.

"Yes, Christmas," She grinned at her husband.

"That's today?"

"Well, it's almost three in the morning," An amused smile grew wider on her face, "I should think so,"

"Well, if that's the case, Happy Christmas," He smiled widely, "So, what was your Christmas wish?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his wife. His eyes traveled towards the crib before them where a very active 10-month old baby had finally fallen asleep.

"Sleep..." She mumbled tiredly.

She had wanted to sleep, but, she had found herself awake after only a few moments he had left to attend to their baby. It was strange, to sleep in a bed without him by her side when he was in the same house. She was getting used to having him by her side. She had padded towards the room just in time, hearing all the compliments he had paid her, of course, but, she had decided it was probably best not to inform him of it. It was a nice sight, watching him pace around with his little girl, their little girl.

A chuckle escaped his lips. It had been an eventful month with Yi Eul turning ten months old, neither of them had enough sleep with her around. It was one thing after another with the little girl. Still, he had enjoyed every second of it and wouldn't trade it for the world – yes, it include the sleepless nights.

"Shall we head back to bed then?" He suggested.

She nodded, "We better, Jan Di will kill us if we miss tomorrow's get-together,"

He shivered slightly. There was something about their friend that still scared him even after years of knowing each other.

The couple turned to take another one last look of their bundle of joy before he let her slowly pull him back to the bedroom. They managed to a couple of steps before he stopped in his track, causing her to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked, looking in her eyes intently.

Another smile formed on her lips, "Not today,"

"Well, in that case," He reached to caress her face fondly, "I love you, Chu Ga Eul,"

"I love you too, So Yi Jeong,"


End file.
